1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor plate assembly for a well known tube-type cartridge magazine commonly used in semi-automatic firearms or handguns. The floor plate assembly of the present invention acts as a base or closure element for the magazine and is rigidly attached thereto to provide a base for the usual thrust transmission plate of the magazine spring. More particularly, the invention relates to the particular configuration of a floor plate assembly which enables a cooperation between the magazine base and a particular handgun grip configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magazine base plates or butt plates as grip enhancers for the handle of various handgun grip designs is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,107 to Kaltenegger for instance utilizes an extended sleeve about the magazine base in combination with a base plate to enlarge the grip area of the gun handle while providing increased cartridge capacity. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,872 to Langner is another example wherein the magazine base plate assembly is used to house a power supply for a laser sighting device. The magazine base plate of Langner also cooperates with the gun handle to increase the grip area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,783 to Sniezak et al discloses a magazine butt plate or floor plate which extends below the bottom end of the front and a portion of the side walls of the gun handle in order to enhance the gripping surface as well as to accommodate different length magazine tubes. As is common with this type of construction, the magazine floor plate is located completely below and extends beyond the bottom walls of the forward finger grip area of the gun handle.
As shown in the Stukas U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,582 and the Musgrave U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,863, other base plate configurations have been utilized to provide a forwardly extending projection which may be used to aid in the withdrawal of the magazine from the magazine well. Although the majority of magazine floor plate designs locate the floor plate completely below the bottom perimeter of the gun handle to thus extend the finger grip area, it is well known to provide an upwardly extending shoulder or indexing tab which engages a recess in the bottom edge of the front wall of the gun handle. The conventional practice, however, is to fair the surface of the base plate smoothly into the front contour of the gun handle. Examples of this construction are noted in the Boland et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,136 and Baldus et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,619.
Certain recent semi-automatic handgun designs incorporate a magazine well for receiving magazines with relatively flat and reduced thickness floor plates which only partially cover the grip base and do not add appreciably to the grip length. Examples of this configuration are shown in the Glock U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,539,889; 4,825,744 and 4,893,546. This design is also present in recent Glock handgun models 17-24. The practice is to provide the front wall of the grip handle with a semi-circular cut-out leaving a void directly above the magazine floor plate. The purpose of the cut-out is to allow the user to eject the magazine by finger pressure in the event of jamming or malfunction of the magazine release mechanism. This particular design has certain drawbacks in the nature of discomfort due to the rough and uneven surfaces presented to the little finger of the gripping hand. The effect of the rough and uneven surfaces is to actually reduce the grip length since the third finger becomes relatively ineffective. The semi-circular cut-out portion of the front wall of the handgrip has rather sharp edges because of the usual flared bottom end of the grip handle which can actually hamper rapid manual ejection of the empty magazine. Needless to say, the provision of a cut-out section in the front wall of the gripping surface also greatly increases the possibility of entry of unwanted debris into the magazine well.
The aesthetic appeal of the overall gun handle is severely diminished by the cut-out section of the grip area as well as the foreshortened magazine floor plate which leave the impression of an unfinished product. It is well appreciated in the handgun art that pleasing contours and ornamental enhancement are valuable assets. The aesthetic appeal of a well dressed overall appearance enhances marketability and is sought after by handgun connoisseurs. Also, professionals who depend on handgun protection appreciate good craftsmanship and a "finished" appearance.